Harry's familiars
by Darksurvivor
Summary: Harry Potter had a lonely childhood. When he finally gives up on his relatives he runs away equipped with knowledge no six year old should have. He plans to change the world around him and seek out the ones who ruined his life. Plus finding out about magic and Hogwarts? All the better watch out Wizarding World Harry Potter's coming to town
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hey guys so this is my first story from which I adopted this from MagicWarriorDragon who gave me the honor of writing this story so without further adieu on to the story!

I don't own Harry potter if I did Severus would have lived!

* * *

A foal no more than an hour old stood unsteadily for a moment before falling over on its his mother for help he finally got on his feet before trotting around the man on the other side on the other side of the fence laughed coldly before telling the vet beside him '' If he can't even stand on his own he is of no use'' he sneered. The vet looked at him for a moment before gathering his supplies and commenting ''I care not for what happens to him after this do what you will'' he said vanishing to his car down the dirt road.

The man stared after him for a beat snorted then looked at the mother and her foal in distain ''I doubt anyone would want a useless stud such as that anyway'' he said before he too left the mother horse looked at the two men leaving with narrowed eyes for a moment before turning her attention to her baby once more.

Harry grunted as he was thrown into the wall of his cupboard covered in whip marks and who knows what other shifted painfully sitting up against the wall gathering the first aid kit in a loose floorboard,and closing his eyes gathering; concentrating on that flowing sea of energy inside him willing it to teleport it to him to his safe haven. A beautiful clearing with lush grass and trees covering the clearing though if you listened closely you could hear a small waterfall in the distance.

Harry winced as he peeled the large shirt off his body grabbing his first aid kit starting to work on stitching his wounds doing the painful work for an hour Harry started to pounder his had never licked his life,not with the beating from his uncle the painful shrieking of his aunt along with the horrible ridicule amd torment,or the beating and constant bullying by his cousin.

Harry had thought of more than once about just ending it all but he had no intention of giving them the satisfaction. He thought long and hard on what to do, this latest beating came from him teleporting on top of the school roof from running from Dudley and his gang. As soon as he got home he was grabbed by his neck and given his worst beating had a moment of clarity he would no longer be subjected to the the shitty life god dealt him he would control his own life goddamnit.

With that thought in mind Harry closed his eyes to focus his energy before teleporting into the library. Contrary to what his relatives told everyone Harry was a very smart kid equipped with an Eidetic memory he can remember anything and everything of what he's read or seen with perfect saying that Harry is not dumb,he knows all about himself having magic and whatnot. It made sense. All the strange happenings that occured when he was experienced heightened emotion, like anger for example strange things would happen. That's where most of his beating came from his uncle thinking he could ''beat the freakiness out of him''. Harry had discovered his magic by meditating from which he had picked up from a book and was stunned at the absolute ocean of power within himself. But finding out about his magic(for which his relatives said wasnt real) it got him thinking on what else his relatives could be lying about. Harry crept along the isles and selected various books on survival such things as how to skin an animal,make traps, about all the plant life in the area,and how to garden.

Once he had all this in hand he tiptoed and gently lied his books on a table before going the education section and selecting books in all subjects from elementary to senior in high putting his books on the table Harry then went to his last section,the fantasy section with books on meditation or how to enter the the many books on magic Harry put his books in bags to take with him to his isolated clearing.

An hour later

Harry sighed as he wiped sweat from his he was gathering his precious belongings from his cupboard along with some food Harry swiped 100 pounds off Dudley and 200 pounds off his set about building a fire and making a nest out of leaves and moss to curl up snuggling up in his large fluffy blankets and pillow(all of which he stole from Dudley)Harry briefly thought of how drastically his life was going to be for no one before fading to slumber.

* * *

AN:Ok guys! That's it for chapter one leave me reviews so I can know how you liked it! See you later bye!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welp guys here's another chapter! Now I feel I should explain some things. This is a Slytherin Harry story along with manipulative Dumbledore, bashing of the light side, gray Harry, powerful Harry(eventually ), and smart Harry. If any of these categories bother you sorry about that guys. Also, there WILL be some good obvious abuse from the Dursleys but nothing too, onto the story!

* * *

Harry stared at the beautiful pinto horse grazing in the field with his has been 2 weeks since Harry's escape from the Dursleys the six-year-old had pumped his time into gathering supplies for the upcoming money to buy things to better suit his needs such as, buying a mattress(because moss and grass are well and good but doesn't protect you from the hard ground), seeds for his garden, clothes that actually fit, a knife and simple bow, and finally a fishing rod.

Most of those things he just teleported into the stores to get his supplies then teleported right out again without setting off any watched as the men talked about selling the foal to slaughter when he got older because of how weak and useless he eyes narrowed into slits that most certainly won't waited until The men left before approaching the horses slowly.

He stopped once he was within a meter of both horses watching them gazed at the pinto horse foal eyes narrowed at the thought of what he planned to had been frequently visiting the horses when he discovered them after coming back from a had seemed the foal had warmed up to him immediately the little thing had followed him the whole had simply looked at him for a moment before feeding him and watching him play around the pasture.

Now, Harry had absolutely no intention of letting these men sale his friend to slaughter oh no, he was going to complete his greatest feat yet: he was going to steal the had spent a whole week planning this he would come take some bales of hay each day to his home then come back to steal oats and other horse supplies like brushes and a hoof pick now all he needed were the actual horses.

Harry crept into the barn went to the storage room to pick bitless bridles for the horses then went outside to put them on the gentle Harry was putting on the bridle on the momma horse he said ''Don't worry momma I won't let anything happen to you or your baby'' he said with fierce mother horse threw her head back and neighed like she understood what he was saying. After securing the bridle to the mom Harry tossed a single rope over the baby's neck everyone, ready Harry started the long walk back to his clearing.

45 minutes later

Harry had finally arrived at his clearing not even winded from his long walk running from bullies can have its benefits. After taking the rope and bridle off Harry addressed the horses. ''Now that I've efficiently stolen you I'll keep you here as long as you like but-'' here he paused then said sheepishly ''I have a habit of adopting strays so don't be surprised if I take more pets into our little dysfunctional family'' he finished. The mother and baby snorted with the youngster coming to nuzzle into his chest.

Harry laughed as he went to water his the course of the week's Harry got adjusted to having companions with him, companions he could take care of and who would take care of him in return.''You know you need a name'' Harry commented young foal lifted up his head then put it back in Harry's lap where he resumed running his fingers through his recently combed mane.

The young foal so full of life yet faces a wall of ultimate fighter, who rises above all else who triumphs over everything life throws at him."Kane" Harry breathed,"my fighter".The foal newly named Kane, flipped his head up and down as if approving the name. Harry smiles as he ran his fingers through his foals mane. And he was he was his HE was the one who saved Kane and his mother HE was the one who protected them feed them and made sure they were healthy. Kane would make sure that his human was handed the world for it was what he deserved and more.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts Castle

Albus too many names Dumbledore sighed tiredly with his head in his hand. He was doing paperwork in his office when his little trinkets monitoring Harry Potter started going wards had gone down at Dursleys house they also had no idea where their nephew was. Severus nor Minerva appreciated being lied to. They had heard all the horrors the boy had suffered at his "relatives" hands and didn't like it one bit. Severus was furious when he learned that the son of the person he once cherished above all else had a childhood like himself if not worse. While Minerva, on the other hand, was absolutely livid because of the fact she had warned him they were the worst sort of Muggles.

"How could you not even check in on the boy Albus?" Minerva asked frustrated. Severus was silently watching the headmaster with an emotionless face but on the inside, he was reeling from his discoveries. From what he could tell the boy was pure Slytherin the way he had disappeared must have been in the works for some time as he couldn't just disappear without a trace."As far as I can tell the boy has been planning this for a while" he finally chimed in. Two Heads turned towards him "What do you mean Severus?" the Transfiguration Professor questioned." Well, Harry must have known he wasn't well liked it was clear as day, but he couldn't just up and leave without money and supplies" Severus said. "What exactly are you trying to say Severus?" the headmaster asked him. The Potions Master turned to glare at him finally letting some emotion through his mask of indifference "What I mean to say is that he had absolutely no adults to help him through his life all he knows is abuse and scorn either from his relatives, school teachers, or neighbors!" he hissed fuming. "When it became quite clear he wasn't going to get any help from any adult he took his safety into his own hands now we have a highly intelligent child out there all alone because of your foolishness Albus" he raged. If he had just known he had been put with Petunia he would have snatched him himself. For he knew EXACTLY what she was like and she certainly didn't like his kind as she put it.

"And not only have the blood wards been down for years but you had NOBODY there to watch him!" Minerva yelled. That's when Albus jumped to defend himself " Now that's not true I had Figgs watching him she would give me monthly reports on home and reported nothing wrong" he said to them with a twinkle in his eyes. Severus groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose silently counting to one hundred to percent him from yelling at the man."YOU HAD A SQUIB WATCHING HIM?!" apparently Minerva had no such qualms. "Are you bloody senile in your old age? Of course, she wouldn't notice anything if the child was abused he LITERALLY HAD IT BEAT INTO HIM NOT TO SAY A WORD!" What started out as a seething hiss ended in a furious roar. " It was for the great-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Potions Master." By Merlin so help me Dumbledore if you say it was for the greater good I will take you by your bead and hang you by it in the rafters!" he fumed. Dumbledore for once wisely shut up for he knew the former Death Eater didn't make idle threats. Severus then turned on his heel and started to stalk towards the office door." Where are you going, Severus?" Dumbledore asked him. He paused for a second before leveling a terrifying glare on the man " I'm going to start looking for him but I'd imagine I won't have much luck according to his relatives if he doesn't want to be found he won't be" He said before leaving the office to hopefully find the potter boy before something terrible happened to him. Severus was really starting to question his loyalty to the light.

Meanwhile in the forest with Harry

Harry was hunting. You would think that a child such as himself would be struggling out in the wild but Harry was thriving. Not having to look over his shoulder for bullies or walking on eggshells around his uncle to avoid a beating and finally no cupboard. Harry was crouched in the underbrush spying a deer since it was now summer in full bloom they had started steadily coming back to the forest. During the months Harry had become quite proficient in him bow and daggers he could now fire an arrow to make a fatal wound then he would finish it off with his dagger. Harry spied a limping doe at the back of the herd he readied his bow notched an arrow then waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Breathe in

Out

In

NOW!

Harry let loose an arrow and watched if hit his intended target. Right in the Does leg. Since Harry didn't yet have the muscle strength to hit another target and wait for as long as he needed to he opted to go for the legs. Harry approached the wounded animal and stared a moment before stroking her head " Your life will not be in vain thank you for the meal you will provide" he said solemnly before driving the knife home in her heart. He watched as she took her last breath with her body going limp. Harry started to stand up from where he kneeled by the body before freezing when he heard a growl. He slowly turned to see a type of fox-like wolf? It had orange-red fur with a black snout and long black legs. Along with a short tail with fox looking ears on top it's head. Harry pulled out his other dagger and readied himself for the inevitable fight. The dog lunged at Harry jaws open looking for all intents on ripping him apart. Harry ducked and rolled underneath the dog as it landed then quickly whipped around to face it once more but he was a second too late. In the time that Harry was recovering from his duck and roll, the dog had quickly gotten up to close the distance and clamp its jaws on Harry's arm.

Harry screamed in pain as he tried to jerk his arm free of the bone-crushing grip. Despite his efforts, the grip had only gotten tighter. Harry glared at the animal before lifting up his arm and driving his elbow straight into the thing's skull. It yelped and staggered as it tried to recover from the strong blow. That's when Harry took his chance while it was disoriented Harry tackled it to the ground before driving his dagger into the things chest. It gave a rather loud yowl/howl before going limp as it fell to his back panting in pain and exhaustion when he heard a quiet whimpering. He painfully rolled to his feet wincing all the while as he followed the sound. After walking for five minutes Harry came upon a quite saddening scene. There lying there on the forest floor was another one of those strange dogs with a pup nudging it whimpering which Harry could only assume that was its mother. The female dog was dead obviously with scratches and cuts all over her body and her throat looking like it was crushed all in all she looked like she'd been through hell. Harry came up with a deduction soon enough as it was the end of the mating season the other dog which had to be a male must have sought out the female to mate but as she already had a cub he tried to kill it as a means to force her back into season. After giving him one hell of a fight(which was natural as he looked at the male body which had the same injuries as the female but much worse) the male finally succeeded in killing her however when he was and was about to kill the cub to when he must've heard Harry and went to investigate and here we are. Harry started to slowly approach the cub while keeping his hands in sight the cub caught sight of him backed up starting to growl.'' Shh shh I'm not going to hurt you you've just lost your mother and are now all alone I know the feeling of being alone with no parent to take care of you'' Harry spoke to the cub while approaching arm outstretched when he was about close enough to touch the cub he stopped.''You're not alone anymore now will you let me take care of you? you'll never be alone ever again''

The cub looked at the hand considering before nuzzling his hand. Harry scooped up the baby tucking it into his chest. When he got back to his kill he put the baby down a moment before dragging the carcass to a handmade sleigh made of branches and leaves. After securing the dead doe Harry tied the vines on the ends to himself and picked the baby back up who had been following him as he was moving." Looks like I've adopted another stray'' he said in amusement as he walked with the baby pup in tow.

* * *

AN: Alright guys that's chapter two outta the way! Review to tell me what you think I think it'll be one more chapter before the major time skip I have planned comes about in which he gets another familiar till next time guys Dark out

(The den the mother and the cub were by)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey you guys back with another chapter! Now I'm about to clarify some things some of you expressed some concerns about how Harry is much too young to be on his own and to have a photographic memory but you gotta remember Harry knows the area he's in quite well I even hinted at it when he called it his ''safe haven" Lastly, Harry yes he's too young to be out on his own and I could have prepared that a bit better but I wanted most of his character development to happen on his own so when he gets to Hogwarts he's no damn push over. Also in my story, he's not too young to have a photographic memory as I had it developed quicker because of his magic. Remember guys his magic works overdrive in him because of the abuse. So while he is six he's like mentally 8 or 9 in my story anyway my mind ran away from me. He will be pretty powerful but not Voldemort powerful yet probably about powerful enough to give Snape a hard time in saying about fourth year. I'm not going that fast because I have a plan for his growth in fifth and sixth that's all done on to the story!

* * *

Harry looked on as his family played in the sun. it seemed since he was gathering so many companions and knowing him there will be many more to come. He had been playing with the idea to call their group for a while now as it had been a little over a year when he brought Alois home. That's what he named the little pup for his survival of his mother's death and the attack.

Harry smirked as a name came to him to call their group. His pride. He protected them and cared for them while others protected each other when he wasn't there while getting food. But he wasn't going to have his pride act as any other but that was for another day.

Today Harry was taking a run into the city as he was running out of supplies and books. He needed to get more books and first aid things too. Harry stood up and stretched he looked over at Kane and smiled. Kane had grown much in the year the small frail foal had become a huge, beautiful stallion.

Alois had also gotten bigger he now looked about 6 months to a year of age with a little more growing to do. Harry stood and stretched before calling ''Kane! Alois! I'm heading out'' Harry then broke out into a run. Once he reached the streets he wasn't even winded surviving out in the wild and fighting for your life does a body good.

Harry was going in and out of stores stuffing supplies in his backpack that would last him for two weeks when he walked by an alley and heard two loud whispering. He peered down the alleyway and say the strangest people. They both looked to be wearing black dresses one of the persons had long silver blonde hair with aristocratic features while the other had shoulder length black hair with onyx eyes. ''What do you mean he's gone?'' the blond asked confused. The black-haired man sighed irritably '' It's exactly as I say Lucius he disappeared from his relatives'' he said this with a violent sneer on his face. '' Around 6 months ago and I haven't been able to locate him'' the man said. "But Severus how could Harry Potter just up and disappear? Why should it be any of your business anyway isn't the boy living a life of luxury?'' the man scoffed. Harry's eyes narrowed living a life of luxury? What the fuck? What IN ANY PART of his life was a luxury? But Harry supposed that you couldn't fault people for ignorance especially since he was positive absolutely not one person came to check up on him. The dark-haired man's eyes narrowed '' Lucius that boys life from what I can tell has been an absolute hell not too different from my own life'' Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers the narrowed in thought. This could prove promising. Lucius as the man's name was looked shocked '' How the bloody hell did the savior get a life like that?'' he asked incredulously." Bloody Dumbledore that's how'' he spat. ''As I see it we have to get to him first so the light doesn't get their claws into him. Even though I don't think they'll have much luck'' he smirked at this thinking how the Potter boy was going to cause havoc."At any rate, we'll have to convince him what the Dark side was really like before the Dark Lord went insane that means keeping a tight leash on Draco" Severus said. Severus knew that his godson meant well but his temper could get the better of him sometimes, and that wasn't the best attitude to take with this matter. As the men continued talking they started talking about this school Hogwarts, his vaults, properties, and some political seats that he had in the government. Harry slipped away he had heard what he wanted to here.

Harry thought of all he heard to today. So, the man Dumbledore ruined his life. He had thought something of the sort had happened it seems to destroy him was going to take some time but not impossible. Harry's thoughts then turned to the two men and the conversation he overheard. 'Best to see how this goes before deciding'. Harry smirked as he walked back to the forest seems the games were starting to begin and the ball was in his court.

* * *

AN: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry this came so late but schools been kicking my ass and with the school year coming to an end there's a lot of stuff that needed to be done and in between, I was writing other fanfics I'll be posting soon! So after school is out for the summer I should be posting every Saturday so expect them to hope you enjoyed the story Dark out.


End file.
